Zutun
LennStar schrieb: Vieles ist zu tun, und das sollte erst mal abgesprochen werden. 1. Hauptseite: Ich halte eine 1:1 Übernahme aus dem englischen Teil nicht für sinnvoll. Das ist zu sehr aufgedröselt und daher unübersichtlich. 2. Reihenfolge: Was muss zuerst erledigt werden? 3. Mitschreiber: Immer das schwerste Problem. 4. Ein Koodinator, der sich mit Wikis auskennt - weshalb ich (LennStar) schon mal nicht geeignet bin. (btw: Falls gewünscht, kann ich in meinem Forum jederzeit eine Abteilung mit Schreib(Mod)rechten für alle machen, die sich hier engagieren wollen, und die nur diese Leute sehen können. Eigenes Forum ist praktisch, wenn auch nur als online-Notizzettel ;)) ---- Madde schrieb: zu 1) Zumindest anfangs sollten IMHO alle Artikel auch auf der Haupseite verlinkt sein; auch um eine Übersicht zu haben, was schon da ist und was noch fehlt. Wenn dann irgendwann eine kritische Menge erreicht sein wird, kann man immer noch umorganisieren. zu 2) Die (für Anfänger) wichtigsten Artikel der englischen Wiki übersetzen und hier einstellen. zu 3) Ich (Madde) bin dabei, aendgraend hat auch schon angefangen, LennStar natürlich und vielleicht auch Susanne? ---- aendgraend schrieb: ich bin jedenfalls dabei. Ich werde mir die englische Wiki nochmal ansehen, und dann ein paar Artikel, die ich gerne übersetzen würde hier einstellen zur Diskussion. ---- Madde schrieb: Ich habe mal ein Logo gebastelt und eingestellt ---- aendgraend schrieb: Also ich würde die folgenden Beiträge erstmal übersetzen: * Wie werde ich die bescheuerte Hintergrund-Musik während dem wigglen los? (erledigt) * Merksätze * "Zurück"-Buttons nutzen, um den Score besser verfolgen zu können ---- LennStar 14:41, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC): Vor allem was dem Spieler nützlich sein könnte, fehlt mehr oder weniger. Das dürfte auch daran liegen, dass vieles Spekulation ist. Also werden wir spekulieren ;) Ich habe hauptsächlich an zwei Dinge gedacht: 1. Seiten wie die zu den Seitenketten: Hier wäre eine Abschnitt "Betrachtungen" sinnvoll, in dem Beobachten, Schlussfolgerungen etc. dargelegt sind. Ich habe diese Bezeichnung ausgewählt, weil sie a) wohl in keinem anderen Zusammenhang als Überschrift benutzt werden dürfte und b) ausdrückt, dass es subjektive Äußerungen, die eventuell falsch sein können, sind. Außerdem steht da ja auch: Most folders seem to agree that FoldIt strategy is still in its infancy. Much remains to be discovered Es ist also viel Platz für eigene Entdeckungen ;) ---- SusanneFoldit schrieb 31.5.09 18.50Uhr GMT: Ich habe Strukturmodus fast fertig, werde am 1.6.09 den Rest dazuschreiben. Ich habe alles unter die Ueberschrift gepackt, was auf der Titelseite uebersichtlicher sein wird und auch den Leuten bei der Auswahl hilft. (Insgesamt sind in der englischen Wiki hierzu 3 Bilder. DArf ich darum bitten, dass sie einer von Euch dort mit einbaut? Ich weiss auch nicht, ob das unbedingt noetig ist, wenn LennStar sowieso die 3 Strukturen ausfuehrlicher behandeln und mit Bild zeigen wird. Also, es dauert wohl noch bis die 3 Bullets wieder geloescht werden, 'deleted' habe ich sie schon. Was meint ihr, sollen wir da auch die beiden anderen Moden kurz mit auffuehren, Pull Mode und Note Mode? Wenn das einer schon in Arbeit hat, sagt Bescheid, ansonsten wuerde ich das machen. Wenn ja, wollen wir sie in der gleichen Sequenz wie im Spiel auflisten oder alphabetisch? ---- LennStar 13:02, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC): Ich weiß ja nicht, wie weit du da im Moment bist. Aber im Moment sind schon 4 Modi. Sie sollten zumindest einen eigenen (Gesamt)Artikel haben. Aber eins nach dem anderen. LennStar 18:38, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC): Ich hab mir den Artikel Strukturmodus jetzt mal genauer angesehen. Das ist schon ziemlich ausführlich. Grundätzlich gäbe es zwei Möglichkeiten: # Diesen Artikel noch etwas erweitern, Bilder einfügen ## Vorteil: Alles in einem ## Nachteil: Es wird unübersichtlich, es ist kein Platz mehr für Überlegungen (also weg von gesicherten Erkenntnissen) und generell schwerer zu bearbeiten # Die drei Unterartikel machen und Teile aus dem Strukturmodes entnehmen (z.B. Die Haupteigenschaft der Sheets besteht darin...): Nur den Modus selbst behandeln ## Nachteil: Es ist nicht alles an einem Platz und deswegen unübersichtlicher ## Vorteil: Flexibler und Themenkonzentrierter Ich bin für Variante 2. ---- SusanneFoldit schrieb am 16.8.09 14.41Uhr GMT: Ich habe demnaechst etwas mehr Zeit und wollte hier auch noch etwas mehr zu beitragen. Da von den Profifaltern eigentlich nur noch 2 momentan regelmaessig spielen und die beschriebenen Methoden nicht auf die derzeitigen Puzzle zurecht geschnitten sind, hatte ich die Idee: die jetztigen Autoren hier, alle 4, stehen ja zur Zeit in der Top50 der Solofalter und auch gut in der Evolverliste. Wie waere es, wenn wir alle, jeder fuer sich, eine DINA4 Seite oder so ueber unsere Methoden schreiben, und zwar mehr ueber die aktuelleren Puzzle, wie Design, Freestyle, fast fertige, wie die Decoys, waere aber interessanter fuer neue Falter, die mit sowas nicht zurecht kommen, wie im Chat oft ueberhoert. Man muss ja auch viel im Strukturmodus machen, dran rumbiegen und momentan ist auch mit dem Chainflipping oft nicht viel zu holen. Ins Englische braucht das ja nicht uebersetzt werden, es sei denn, man wuerde drum gebeten. Wir koennten das unter Deutsche Top 50 listen, oder weiter unter die Profis (den Titel haben wir ja eigentlich auch verdient). Lasst mal von euch hoeren, ich schreib meins aber nur, wenn jemand anders von euch mitmacht, hoffentlich alle. ---- Madde FF 20:21, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC): OK, ich werde dann auch etwas über meine Methoden schreiben (die übersetzten Artikel der Profis sind ja wirklich nicht mehr auf der Höhe der Zeit), allerdings habe ich keine starre Vorgehensweise, die ich immer wieder anwende. Vielmehr nutze ich mal diese und mal jene Technik aus meinem Repertoire, je nach Puzzle und Stimmung. ---- SusanneFoldit schrieb am 19.8.09, 19.55 Uhr GMT: Ich habe zwar auch kein festes Startprogramm, fange oft mehrmals an, und umsonst bin ich ja nicht auf Mover & Shaker Platz 8! in deiner Liste (ueberhoerte im Chat als du sagtest du haettest hier eine erstellt), denn ich werke an den Dingern doch ziemlich viel rum. Ich will auch keinen Roman dazu schreiben, nur das Groebste festhalten. Toll dass du auch mitmachst. Ich werde in den naechsten Tagen mal was zusammenstellen und alphabetisch in die Profis setzen. War seit Wochen schon nicht mehr hier gewesen, da waren aber die Heinzelmaennchen am Werk :). Werde mich anschliessend auch noch um was anderes bemuehen, wenn noch was ueber ist. SusanneFoldit schrieb am 24.8.09, 10.08 Uhr,GMT: - mein Artikel ist fertig, alles verlinkt, leider ist da ein Roman draus geworden, ich kann mich halt nicht kurz fassen. Wenn euch etwas dazu auffaellt, sagt Bescheid, dann aender ich das oder ihr koennt es gleich berichtigen, da habe ich nichts gegen. SusanneFoldit schrieb am 1.9.09, 17.11 Uhr GMT: Ich habe gerade die deutsche mit der englischsprachigen Wiki verglichen und finde eigentlich nichts mehr zu tun ausser meine Artikel auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten. Ich muss sagen, dass ich die deutschsprachige Version viel uebersichtlicher finde, vieles ist unter einem Punkt gesammelt, und da wir erst vor kurzem hiermit angefangen haben, auch gleich auf dem neuesten Stand. Besonders Madde und auch LennStar waren ja sehr fleissig, danke, dass ihr mir hierbei so geholfen habt. Solltet ihr noch etwas fuer mich zu tun haben, sagt mir hier Bescheid. ---- Crashguard303 schrieb am November 2009, 10:46 Uhr GMT: Ich kann zum Ex- und Importieren von Scripts eine Komplettlösung anbieten, das wurde hier nämlich nur kurz angedeutet. http://de.foldit.wikia.com/wiki/Cookbook Im Moment ist sie noch auf Englisch, aber das läßt sich ja schnell machen. http://foldit.wikia.com/wiki/Lua_Export_and_Import_of_Scripts http://foldit.wikia.com/wiki/Lua_Export_and_Import_of_Scripts_using_WORDPAD%2B%2B Generell kann ich meine Hilfe für die Script-Sektion anbieten. Rachel (Themarquis) hat ein paar schöne Tutorials dafür geschrieben, die könnte ich übersetzen. Ach, noch was: im Thema Aminosäuren gibt's nen Fehler. Er erscheint ganz unten in rot. Da waren auch ein paar Links, die ins Nichts geführt haben. :Den Fehler habe ich beseitigt. Danke. Ansonsten schließe ich mich Susanne an, immer ran an die Arbeit! :-) --Madde FF 19:45, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Crashguard303 7. November 2009, 12:02 Uhr GMT ::Hi, Madde, was hatte der Fehler denn zu bedeuten? :::Es gab zum Hydropathy index eine Fußnote zu einer Literaturangabe, aber keinen Bereich, in dem diese Fußnote dann aufgelöst wurde. Die Fußnote selbst war dann auch noch falsch, weil sie eine Vorlage der Wikipedia benutzte, die es in der Wikia gar nicht gibt. In der englischen Wiki besteht der Fehler noch. --Madde FF 13:52, 7. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::Crashguard303 schrieb am 11. November 2009, 12:34 Uhr GMT: ::::Das könnte ich auch ändern, ich schreib ja auch auf den englischen Seiten, aber wie macht man das mit den Fußnoten? :::::Ich habe die engl. Seite auch mal eben geändert. --Madde FF 17:58, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Crashguard303 12. November 2009, 12:20 Uhr GMT ::::::Wie macht man das? :::::::Wie man Fußnoten (Quellennachweise) einfügt? Das geht ganz einfach: Füge an der Stelle, an der die kleine numerische Fußnote stehen soll (auf der Seite Amino Acids hinter Hydropathy index) folgende Tags ein: Fußnotentext An der Stelle, wo der Fußnotentext im Artikel angezeigt werden soll (ganz unten), fügst du den Tag ein. Natürlich musst du dir dazu den Quellcode des Artikels anzeigen lassen, im graphischen Editor wird das wahrscheinlich nicht gehen. --Madde FF 18:50, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Crashguard303 schrieb am 09:39, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC): ::Ach, so geht das, gut zu wissen, danke! Mal sehen, vielleicht brauche ich es demnächst auch. ::Den graphischen Editor benutze ich relativ selten, nur ganz am Anfang oder bei kleinen Änderungen. Der Quellcode ist besser, da kann man die Formatierungen auch besser handhaben. Man bekommt sie einfach leichter "gepackt". ::Ich hatte es ja auch am Anfang hier gemacht, um den Text zu sortieren. ---- SusanneFoldit schrieb am 5. Nov 2009, 14.07Uhr GMT Hallo Crashguard303, prima dass du hier auch dabei bist. Scripts/Tutorials, von mir aus immer man her damit, denn das Falten scheint sich sowieso in die Richtung zu entwickeln, da finden die Interessierten hier gleich das Neueste. Das ist natürlich nur meine persönliche Meinung. Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich meine Artikel mal wieder durchschauen muss, vielleicht am Wochenende. ---- Crashguard303 schrieb am 7. November 2009, 11:58 Uhr GMT: In welche Richtung? Gut, dann mache ich das. Crashguard303 schrieb am 11. November 2009, 14:13 Uhr GMT: So, der Artikel ist drin: Link Artikel :Gut, dann fehlt nur noch das LUA-Tutorial :-) --Madde FF 17:58, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Crashguard303 schrieb um 13:49, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC): ::Okay, ich habe Rachel gefragt, und sie ist einverstanden, daß ich ihren Text übersetze. Dann mache ich mich mal heute dran. ::Crashguard303 schrieb um 09:46, 16. Nov. 2009 (UTC): ::Ich verweise unten in den Artikeln auf die original-Seiten, ja? ::Crashguard303 schrieb um 12:41, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC): ::So, die Artikel sind kopiert, ich überschriebe sie dann nach und nach auf Deutsch. ::Im Moment bin ich bei der Lua-Befehlsübersicht. :: ::Sieht vielleicht etwas komisch aus, aber ich benutze 3 veschiedene Rechner an drei verschiedenen Standorten, und auf diese Art und Weise kann ich die Artikel überall bearbeiten und muß sie nicht auf Platte oder Stick mit mir herumtragen. SusanneFoldit schrieb am 12.2.10 um 19.52Uhr GMT- ::@Madde i): - du hattest bei den Intropuzzlen das Wort Wasserstoffverbindungen mit Wasserstoffbrücken ersetzt. Sollte ich das in allen meinen Foldit Artikeln dann auch so anpassen? ::@Madde ii):: - dein Profiartikel ist ein Meisterwerk, da habe ich auch noch was gelernt :), wäre das ok wenn ich in meinem Artikel unter der Freestyle Beschreibung einen kurzen Link zu deinem einbaue? ::: zu i) das wäre gut, denn Wasserstoffverbindungen (hydrogen compounds) sind etwas völlig anderes als Wasserstoffbrücken(bindungen) (hydrogen bonds) ::: zu ii) Danke, und du kannst natürlich soviele Links setzen, wie du möchtest :) --23:57, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC)Madde FF SusanneFoldit schrieb am 14.2.10 um 22.18Uhr GMT :- @Madde i) und ii) von oben erledigt, danke auch für die neuen Links in Susanne. Die deutschsprachigen Tutorial Puzzles in der englischsprachigen Wiki sind nicht aktuell. Kann ich die vielleicht durch meine Version minus der einführenden und abschlieβenden Paragraphen dort einsetzen oder ist das dort dein Bereich? Ich will das wohl gerne machen wenn das ok ist. Sag Bescheid. :: Das kannst du gerne machen; ich hatte die mal alle übersetzt und auch aktuell gehalten, aber nach der gefühlt siebenunddreißigsten Änderung an den Tutorialpuzzlen hatte ich dann irgendwann keine Lust mehr. --Madde FF 09:59, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) SusanneFoldit schrieb am 15.2.10 um 15.57Uhr GMT ::habe soeben die Tutorials in der englischspr. Wiki updated (nur Puzzletext) mit entspr. Links hier zur deutschen Wiki und gleich zu anfangs nochmals den Link zu unserer Homepage eingebaut. Wenn Änderungen erscheinen, werde ich dann beide Tutorial-Seiten immer updaten. ---- Den Artikel zu Alignment werde ich demnächst schreiben, die Bilder dazu habe ich schon gemacht. --Madde FF 22:14, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Ich würde gerne die generellen Tipps zum Scripten übersetzen: http://foldit.wikia.com/wiki/Lua_Script_Advice Wo sollen die dann hier hin? --Crashguard303 08:30, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: Hast du nicht Lust, auch die verschiedenen Teile des LUA Scripting Tutorials und die LUA-Befehlsübersicht zu übersetzen und ggf. zu erweitern? Ich würde dann folgende Untergliederung auf der Hauptseite mit den entsprechenden Links zu den einzelnen Seiten vorschlagen: ::*Lua (Übersetzung von Lua Scripting) ::**Lua-Befehlsübersicht (Übersetzung und Erweiterung von Simplified List of Lua Commands) ::**Lua Scripting Tutorial ::***Anfänger 1 ::***Anfänger 2 ::***Anfänger 3 ::***Zwischenstufe ::***Fortgeschritten ::***Generelle Tipps zum Scripten mit Lua (Übersetzung von Lua Script Advice) ::--Madde FF 11:14, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) So, Lua Script Advice hab ich schon: http://de.foldit.wikia.com/wiki/Lua_Scripting:_generelle_Tipps --Crashguard303 17:25, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) und hier bin ich jetzt dran: Anfänger 1 --Crashguard303 08:00, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC)